sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shadō za Hejjihoggu ) es un personaje ficticio de la serie de videojuegos de Sonic the Hedgehog; un ser creado con base de un erizo macho antropomórfico negro. Shadow se asemeja en muchas formas a Sonic, incluso en velocidad gracias a sus patines propulsores, llegando a velocidades iguales a las de Sonic, pero se distingue principalmente por su habilidad de usar "Chaos Control" con las Chaos Emeralds (también puede usar el Chaos Control sin tener ninguna esmeralda). Él es el rival de Sonic y su misma antítesis en todos los aspectos de su vida. Él es uno de los personajes más populares de la serie. Él apareció en varios medios, incluido su propio videojuego. Shadow es básicamente un anti héroe, y fácilmente puede trabajar junto a Sonic y sus amigos o con el Dr. Eggman. Concepto y creación El personaje de Shadow fue concebido por el director de Sonic Adventure 2, el juego en el que Shadow se introdujo por primera vez. El personaje fue mostrado por primera vez al público en un trailer del juego, sin embargo, su nombre no fue revelado. GameSpot describe lo poco que se muestra como una versión de "Sonic Oscuro", similares en apariencia, pero con la piel más oscura, ojos más ondulados, y una sonrisa malvada en lugar de una amistosa. Takashi Lizuka dijo que mantendría el misterio alrededor del personaje de Shadow the Hedgehog y quería que se le ofreciera su propio videojuego desde que entró en la saga de Sonic. Después de la sensación de que no sería apropiado para dar un carácter similar a la del erizo azul Takashi pidió que al personaje le agregaran armas de fuego como Pistolas, Sub-ametralladoras, Bazucas, etc. y que incluso usara vehículos 4x4 para un poco más de acción, Yuji Naka considera que al centrarse en su propio videojuego podrían utilizar una identidad diferente a la de Sonic para construir un nuevo personaje mucho más distinto y no lo que se pensaba hacer, una versión de Sonic que hiciera todo lo contrario a él, entre otras cosas eso no se pudo lograr, ya que Shadow sería una copia de Scourge The Hedgehog un personaje de los cómics de Archie y Takashi no quería eso. El personaje fue presentado como un invitado y realizó otros trabajos de promoción para el lanzamiento del juego durante un espectáculo de lucha libre creado por la liga japonesa Pancrase y canciones como M-FLO Loves en donde hay una versión donde el erizo aparece en el vídeo musical, en diciembre de 2005. El diseño de Shadow fue influenciado por películas como Underworld. Historia Para crear a Shadow, el Profesor Gerald Robotnik se basó en un robot llamado Gizoid (más tarde lo llamarían Emerl) que encontró en una tienda. Examinándolo descubrió que era muy antiguo y que tenía grandes poderes. El Profesor Gerald, además, tenía a su nieta María que era muy amable, por lo que la llevó a la Colonia Espacial ARK donde realizaba sus experimentos. Su propósito era crear un ser perfecto que diera esperanza a la humanidad, tras años de estudio creó a Shadow. Hay una versión en la cual Black Doom cuenta al erizo en el juego Shadow The Hedgehog que el Prof. Gerald Robotnik lo creó con la sangre del mismísimo Black Doom por eso tienen los mismo colores de pelo negro y vetas rojas. Esta versión parece ser cierta. Pero ocurrió algo inesperado. Varios soldados del ejército G.U.N. entraron en la Colonia Espacial ARK y empezaron a destruir todo (debido a órdenes de sus superiores), María huyó hasta la base donde se encontraban las cápsulas de Shadow y Gizoid, ella tiró de una palanca ubicada cerca suyo y las cápsulas salieron justo a tiempo, pero en ese preciso momento un soldado le dispararía tratando de evitar la fuga. También se dice que Shadow jamas vio morir a Maria ni que la conoció ya que esos no eran sus recuerdos... Se sabe que la cápsula de Shadow fue encontrada y llevada a Isla Prisión, la de Gizoid tardaría más en ser encontrada, y no por cualquier persona. Gerald terminó en la cárcel, un año después se enteró de la muerte de su nieta y desde la prisión en que se encontraba (casualmente la que estaba Shadow), de alguna forma llenó la cabeza de Shadow con supuestos verdaderos recuerdos de haber vivido toda su vida con María en la colonia. Pero otra versión dice que los recuerdos de Shadow si son verdaderos y María murió como él recuerda. Él amaba a María, porque era como su hermana, su única familia aparte de Gerald Robotnik. Más tarde (50 años después), una vez liberado, Shadow trabajaría para el Dr. Eggman con el secreto propósito de vengar a María (a quien creía haber visto morir), pero al final decide proteger la Tierra pensando en que eso es lo que le pediría María. Shadow lo descubre y se enfrenta a la forma de vida perfecta prototipo 3, llamado Biolizard, un enorme lagarto biónico creado por el Profesor Robotnik, capaz de usar las Chaos Emeralds. Cuando parecía que éste había sido vencido por Shadow, el Biolizard utiliza el Chaos Control para fundirse con la Colonia Espacial ARK, fusionándose con el cañón de la colonia espacial y dirigiéndose a la Tierra, cuyo impacto daría una gigantesca explosión. Debido a esto, Sonic y Shadow con uso de las Chaos Emeralds pasan a sus respectivas "Super Formas" y se enfrentan al nuevo Biolizard, quien ahora se llama FinalHazard. Shadow, al sobrepasar sus límites cae a la atmósfera del planeta y se da a entender que muere.thumb|Shadow vivo en una capsula, en una de las bases de Eggman Más tarde, en la historia de Sonic Heroes, Rouge encuentra una cápsula de la antigua base del Doctor Eggman. En dicha cápsula está Shadow, que gracias a la gravedad espacial sobrevivió al impacto y el Dr. Eggman lo puso en estado latente y lo regeneró con el fin de crear muchos más como él. Sorprendida, Rouge decide abrir la cápsula, pero también activa a un robot llamado E-123 Omega que empieza a disparar a Shadow. Rouge detiene la pelea entre ambos y propone a los tres que vayan en busca de Eggman (Rouge para buscar su tesoro, Shadow para resolver sus dudas y Omega para vengarse de Eggman por haberlo desactivado), luego descubren que el Dr. Eggman había hecho copias robóticas de Shadow. Con las que se tiene que pelear en el juego de Shadow. También se encuentran dichas copias en el laboratorio del Dr. Eggman en el final original del Sonic Heroes. La historia continuaría en el juego Sonic Battle, cuando descubre que Emerl (Gizoid) es una máquina bélica que fue la que originó la creación del original, y trata de destruirla. Sus intentos de terminar con Emerl son malinterpretados por Sonic y compañía que creen que está trabajando para Eggman. Más tarde, al descubrir que Emerl podía dejar de lado sus poderes destructivos, le da la última Chaos Emerald y activa el código "Devolver la esperanza a la humanidad", código que había instalado el Prof. Gerald Robotnik. Después de eso, al igual que los demás, ayudaría a Emerl para que se volviera más fuerte. En el nuevo juego Sonic Chronicles: La Hermandad Siniestra se descubre que la raza de los Echidna fueron los creadores de los Gizoid. thumb|left|Shadow en Shadow The HedgehogPosteriormente, en el juego Shadow The Hedgehog, Shadow no recuerda quién es, cuál es su pasado, etc. Solo recuerda su nombre y unas imágenes de su supuesto pasado en los que está corriendo con María en la Colonia Espacial ARK. Mientras, un general malévolo del espacio de nombre Black Doom llega a la Tierra con su ejército de alienígenas llamados Black Arms. Black Doom se acerca a Shadow diciéndole que tiene que cumplir un trato, llevarle las misteriosas Chaos Emeralds para poder conquistar el mundo. El jugador decide a qué bando irse, si hacer buenas acciones, ser un rebelde, o destruir la tierra para ayudar a Black Doom y a su ejército. En el final real Shadow decide olvidar todos sus falsos recuerdos de María y la colonia y mirar hacia el futuro. En el final del juego se revela que Shadow es el Shadow original y no un clon como muchos fans pensaban. Eggman le dice que uno de sus robots lo salvó cuando al final del Sonic Adventure 2 él se estrelló contra la Tierra, luego Eggman lo guardó en una cápsula donde fue liberado por Rouge anteriormente en el Sonic Heroes. Shadow también aparece en el juego Sonic Rivals; junto a Sonic, Silver, y Knuckles. También es un personaje desbloqueable en el juego Sonic Riders para el Modo Competencia, aunque no aparece en la Historia y lo mismo ocurre en la continuación de Sonic Riders llamada Sonic Riders : Zero Gravity. Más tarde aparece en Sonic The Hedgehog con su propio lado de la historia donde suthumb|230px|Shadow en su súper forma luchando con Solaris principal enemigo es Mephiles The Dark. En ese juego, las acciones de Shadow son más heroicas pero no deja de ser violento, sin embargo, comienza a considerar a Sonic un aliado después que lo salva de ser asesinado por Silver The Hedgehog y también se empieza a hacer aliado de Silver, cuando los tres se unen para derrotar a Solaris transformándose los tres en sus respectivas Super Formas y cuando derrotan con muchísimas dificultades a Solaris en sus dos formas así salvando todo el universo incluyendo a el tiempo y espacio. También, en el juego Sonic y los Anillos Secretos, aparece en el Party Mode (Los Minijuegos) como personaje secreto (Junto a Cream, Silver y Blaze). Una de sus apariciones es en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como ayudante en el que activa el Chaos Control y el para ralentizar a los oponentes de quien lo invocó al igual que cuando es usado para utilizar el Chaos Blast para dañar a los oponentes de quien lo invocó y como trofeo. También aparece en Mario y Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos y en Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno y su ultimo juego fue Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed por parte del Team SEGA. thumb|left|Shadow en Sonic X Shadow también aparece en la segunda temporada de'' Sonic X'' (algunos la denominan como la tercera) en la que Rouge descubre al erizo en una cápsula de Eggman, pero esta vez es en la nave espacial de Eggman y no aparece Omega ni la historia de Sonic Heroes. Al final de la temporada Eggman le revela a Chris que usando las diferencias de tiempo entre los 2 mundos (La Tierra y Mobius) fue como revivió a Shadow, ya sea recogiendo a Shadow y llevándolo al Planeta Mobius, mundo de Sonic, y ahí es cuando Shadow revive, o bien viajando al momento en el que Shadow está cayendo al Planeta Tierra durante la adaptación de Sonic Adventure 2 y ahí Eggman lo recoge y lo lleva al Planeta Mobius. Aquí, Shadow trabaja para Eggman buscando las esmeraldas y luchando contra los Metarex, en algunas ocasiones se une al equipo de Sonic si los motivos de éste y el doctor concuerdan. Aquí Shadow no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió, aunque cuando Rouge menciona a María, Shadow empieza a convulsionarse, tratando de recordar. También cabe mencionar que Shadow no poseía sus anillos, los había perdido en el combate contra Final Hazard, aunque uno se lo había guardado Chris. En ésta temporada, Chris se lo devuelve y le hace otro igual, revelando su uso: hacen que Shadow no pierda energía al pelear, aunque no puede usar su poder al máximo. Más tarde, él y Sonic tendrían un combate en sus respectivas Super Formas, terminando en un empate; aunque de no ser por los anillos que le hizo chris a Shadow, Sonic no hubiera sobrevivido. En una ocasión, cuando Eggman hubo descubierto la identidad oculta de Cosmo, mandó a Shadow y a Rouge a que la asesinaran. Él recorrió toda la nave buscando a Cosmo, deteniendo a los mismos Sonic y Knuckles en el camino. Tails, queriendo protegerla usó el cañón para mandar a Shadow a través del espacio, pero éste se teletransportó usando Chaos Control, Tails casi muere tratando de protegerla al enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo a Shadow, aunque la repentina aparición de los Metarex interrumpió el posible y fatal desenlace. En los últimos episodios, Shadow utiliza todo su poder para detener el tiempo y evitar que la materia formada por Dark Oak explote. Más tarde, en el planeta de Sonic, Rouge le pregunta a Eggman si el erizo habrá sobrevivido, él le responde que Shadow es un erizo increíble y que se puede esperar todo de él. En las escenas finales originales de la serie son así, pero en la versión de habla española el final se modificó: Mostraban escenas ya dadas de los personajes hablando (Excepto de Shadow), en las que le agregaban comentarios para darle un toque final a la serie... y dejando como incógnita si el erizo seguía vivo (esto ocurre únicamente en la versión de 4kids, dado a que en la versión original, se ve a Shadow entregando una rosa en la tumba de una chica llamada Molly que muere peleando junto a él contra los Metarex, dado a que en la versión de 4Kids fue alterado de manera que se viera a Molly escapar. No pudieron montar esta escena). Relaciones Aliados *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Blaze the Cat *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Silver the Hedgehog *Shade the Echidna *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Emerl *Sonic the Hedgehog (en ocasiones) Enemigos *Sonic the Hedgehog (en ocaciones, más en sonic adventure 2) *Black Doom *Metal Sonic *Biolizard *Mephiles The Dark *Dark Oak *G.U.N. *Emerl (anteriormente) *Dr. Eggman (a veces) *Eggman Nega *Time Eater Aliados Importantes *Rouge the Bat *Dr. Eggman *E-123 Omega *Team Chaotix Apariencia El pelaje de Shadow es negro con mechones blancos en el pecho, y vetas rojas en espinas, brazos y piernas; sus ojos son rojos, usa Air Shoes (Zapatillas) de colores rojo, negro y blanco, con anillos dorados y sus guantes son blancos. Cuando se transforma en Super Shadow el pelaje negro cambia a dorado o amarillo. *'Especie': Erizo *'Peso': 35kg *'Edad': tenía aproximadamente 15 años pero fue congelado criogénicamente por lo que pasó 50 años en animación suspendida debido a que cuando muere Maria ella lo manda a la Tierra (o Mobius, según la versión), y allá lo capturan, hasta que Eggman lo despierta por primera vez en Sonic Adventure 2, Pero sigue aparentando 15 años ya que su cuerpo no envejeció por estar criogenizado, actualmente tiene 17 años. Personalidad Shadow es solitario, callado y poco sociable. Puede ser considerado el personaje de la saga de Sonic el más violento o sanguinario, como cuando mata a Eggman en uno de los finales de Shadow the Hedgehog. Su actitud solitaria lo a llegado a ser hasta el punto de ser considerado el personaje mas neutral de la saga de Sonic. Además es capaz de herir y hasta matar a cualquiera para lograr sus propósitos. Habilidades *Shadow tiene el poder de usar la técnica Chaos Control (Control Caos) que usa la energía extraída de las Chaos Emeralds para controlar el tiempo y el espacio, con el cual, además, es capaz de teletransportar materia, y de esa forma Shadow logra la teletransportación, pero esta habilidad no es única de él, ya que cualquiera que tenga una Chaos Emerald puede utilizarla, por lo general, siendo Sonic o silver los otros personajes que suelen hacer esto, quienes lo aprendieron a usarla por medio de observar a Shadow durante el combate. *Shadow puede igualar la velocidad de Sonic gracias a los cohetes propulsores de sus Air Shoes. *La fuerza física de Shadow es sobrehumana , ya que Shadow es capaz de levantar objetos de pesos muy elevados. A pesar de que físicamente a penas tiene musculatura le convierte en un personaje poderoso en lo que a la fuerza se refiere. *Shadow puede suspenderse en el aire gracias a sus patines a propulsion. *Puede destruir todo a su alrededor con el uso del Chaos Blast (Explosión Caos), es decir, una explosión de energía extraída de las Chaos Emeralds. (En el juego Shadow The Hedgehog y también juego en Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)). Esta técnica también se la ha visto a Sonic, y a otros personajes si es que usan una Chaos Esmerald, pero en esos casos, sólo se los ha mostrado en comics y mangas, y no en los videojuegos. *'Chaos Spear (Lanza Caos):' usa una Chaos Emerald para lanzar ráfagas de energía obtenida de la Esmeralda que rodean o persiguen a su oponente como lo hace en el juego Sonic Adventure 2 y en otros juegos posteriores, como en Chronicles: La Hermandad Siniestra. Esta habilidad sí es única de Shadow. *Al conseguir las 7 Chaos Emeralds, Shadow se transforma en Super Shadow, al igual que Super Sonic. *Utilizando la energía negativa de las esmeraldas, se convierte en Dark Shadow . Si es la positiva, se vuelve Hero Shadow . Temas vocales *''Throw it All Away'' de Everett Bradley: Tema de Shadow en Sonic Adventure 2. *''This Machine de Julien-K: Tema del Team Dark en Sonic Heroes. *Shadow the hedgehog: ''I Am... All of Me de Crush 40 (tema principal del juego), Almost Dead ''de Powerman 5000 (tema del final dark), ''Waking Up de Julien-K (tema del final neutral), Chosen One ''de Monalisa Overdrive (A2) (tema del final triste) ''All Hail Shadow (versión original de Magna-Fi) (tema del final héroe) y Never Turn Back (tema del final real). *''All Hail Shadow Crush 40 vercion'': Tema de Shadow en Sonic the hedgehog 2006. *''Who I Am'' de Magna-Fi. En algunos capítulos de Sonic X de fondo. Curiosidades *En la traducción de los episodios de Sonic X en español para Latinoamérica, a Shadow lo llaman Sombra el Erizo, pero en España lo llaman Sombra el Puerco espín. En la tercera temporada, en España, es llamado "Shadow el Erizo". *En la tercera temporada de Sonic X, Shadow reaparece pero le cambian la voz junto con la de Maria, que sale en un recuerdo. *En la serie animada, cuando Eggman libera a Shadow, éste le dice que estará a su servicio desde ahora. Al momento siguiente aparece un Robot Guardia dispuesto a atacar a Eggman, Shadow le dice "Yo me encargo de él, doctor". Lo curioso es que lo llamó Doctor antes incluso de que se presentaran aunque pudo haberlo confundido con gerald robotnick debido a su gran parecido . *Es uno de los pocos personajes que usan armas de fuego directamente (Eggman usa armas, pero siempre lo hace montado en uno de sus vehículos fuertemente armados; y Fang The Sniper usaba armas de fuego pero fue descartado de la serie). *Aunque a veces ocurren momentos donde Shadow muestra su "lado sensible" (generalmente, son los recuerdos de los últimos momentos de María antes de su muerte), Shadow es posiblemente el personaje más violento de toda la serie, superando incluso al Dr. Eggman. Si el jugador escoge ciertas opciones, en el juego Shadow the Hedgehog, llega un punto de la historia en el que Shadow mata al Dr.Eggman. *Al inicio del nivel "Hang Castle" con el Team Sonic, en Sonic Heroes, Knuckles bromea con Tails diciéndole que quizá hayan visto al fantasma de Shadow, durante su pelea con el Team Dark un nivel antes. Esto se debe a que al final de Sonic Adventure 2, Shadow aparentemente muere al caer a la Tierra luego de salvarla de un impacto con el ARK. *En la serie animada, las cápsulas en las que se encuentra Shadow (tanto en Prison Island como en la nave de Eggman) son exactamente iguales. *En el mismo juego, al final de su campaña, Shadow se retira sus anillos de las manos y acaba con todo un ejército de clones de Mephiles él solo. Al inicio de la última campaña, se ve que él y su equipo están rodeados por un charco de materia oscura y Shadow como si nada. *En un capítulo de Sonic x (capitulo 68) en habla española Rouge le pregunta al final: "¿Estas bien?" Shadow responde: "claro que si". Rouge le dice: "porque pareciera que te gustara" (refiriéndose a Molly, la chica que conocieron en ese planeta,)... y Shadow la interrumpe y dice: "Claro que me gusta, es una buena chica y espero que este bien porque ahora está sola". *En el juego Sonic Riders, su Extreme Gear por defecto son unos patines llamados Darkness. En Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, se le cambian estos patines por un Gear llamado Black Shoot. *En el juego Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, él tiene una rivalidad con Luigi, curiosamente es como la rivalidad de Mario y Sonic. *En los videojuegos, cómics y la serie de televisión, Eggman afirma que Shadow es muy pequeño, a pesar de tener la misma altura que Sonic (1 metro). *Hay pruebas de que Shadow pueda tener personalidad tsundere, como cuando salvó a Rouge pero dijo que sólo era por las Chaos Emeralds. *Originalmente Shadow no iba a volver a aparecer después de su muerte en Sonic Adventure 2, pero la popularidad que alcanzo hizo que volviera en Sonic Heroes. *En la serie Sonic X, se ve que a Cris le cae muy bien Shadow. *En Sonic Adventure 2, en una escena Amy abraza a Shadow, pero el reacciona cuando esta lo suelta Shadow no muestra una reacción ruda que seria normal en el. *Antes se creía que Shadow podría ser algún familiar de Sonic por lo parecidos que son los dos, es mas, ya se estaba creando el rumor de que Shadow era hermano de Sonic, pero luego todo fue explicado por Takashi Lizuka y su equipo. *En el piloto de Sonic X, Shadow aparece brevemente sentado en la punta de algún edificio que es raro por que en 2 temporada Eggman lo libera de la capsula donde estaba congelado y aparece hablando con Rouge. *En Sonic '06 se puede ver que llora al ver a Sonic muerto. *Es otro de los personajes que puede igualar la velocidad de Sonic. *Tiene un parecido con el personaje de Dragon Ball Vegeta, debido a la personalidad. *El originalmente se iba a llamar Terios, que significa "Reflejo" esto se debe a la gran diferencia de cualidades que tiene con Sonic. *Existen muchas teorias que prodrian deducir que Silver es el hijo de Shadow: una de las que lo soporta es en Sonic and the Black Knight, Sir Lancelot (Shadow) es padre de Sir Galahad (Silver), más eso es en un mundo alterno basado en las historias del mundo arturiano. Además de las similitudes físicas como que ambos tienen pelaje blanco en el pecho, el mismo color en la piel (mas oscuro que en todos los erizos de series y comics de Sonic), lineas al rededor de los ojos, otras cosa es que usan rings en las muñecas y botas, y que se los quitan para desatar su poder al máximo (Silver lo hizo al transformarse en Super Silver), cosa característica del único defecto de Shadow y otra cosa que también es muy notoria es que Silver al igual que Shadow tienen pelo en los brazos (esto por la experimentación genérica de la creación de Shadow) en cambio los erizos normales en todas las series y comics de Sonic no tiene pelo en los brazos,pero no es nada confirmado. *Shadow es un año mayor que Sonic. *Cuando Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge y Silver viajan al futuro destruido Shadow culpa a Sonic por todo Galeria Para la ver la Galeria Completa, aquí. Sonic ChannelSHTH.png|Sonic Channel Sonic XShadow.png|''Sonic X'' Sonic HeroesSH.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Sonic BattleS.png|''Sonic Battle'' images-6.jpeg|''Sonic X'' images-7.jpeg|''Sonic X'' images-8.jpeg|''Sonic X'' Sir Lancelot (shadow).jpg|Shadow como Sir Lancelot Shadow the Hedgehog.png.jpg Sonic Heroes.PNG.jpg Shadow_SSBB.jpg|''Shadow'' en Super Smash BrosBrawl aparece como capsula Sonic Heroes Shadow.png.jpg|Sonic Free Riders en:Shadow the Hedgehog Plantillas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Erizos Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Heroes Categoría:Personajes de los Archie Comics Categoría:Anti-Héroes Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Generations Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes de Sonic X Categoría:Personajes de Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego) Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Adventure 2 Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Riders Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Battle Categoría:Personajes Secretos Categoría:Personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Jugables Categoría:Personaje de Sonic Rivals Categoría:Black Arms Categoría:Personajes de Speed Type Categoría:Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed Categoría:Shadow the Hedgehog (videojuego) Categoría:Sonic Generations Categoría:Sonic Adventure 2 Categoría:Sonic Heroes